Be Like That
by Retroactive Definition
Summary: A songfic for 3 Doors Down's song Be Like That. Please read, you won't regret it!


BE LIKE THAT  
  
  
  
  
  
He spent his whole life being too young  
  
To live the life that's in his dreams  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
All his life he had been the dumb one, the failure, the loser, of the school, of Operation Impending Doom One, practically of his whole race. All he really wanted to do was live his dream, be successful, a hero, famous. And now he has his chance.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___-  
  
At night he lies awake and wonders  
  
Why can't that be me?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now, the Tallests. They were so lucky. What a perfect life they must have! Every night since he was practically born, he wondered about the Tallests Why can't that be me?  
  
________________________________________________________________-___  
  
Cause all his life he's filled with all these good intentions  
  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention, right now  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
But of course, it's not like he MEANT to do those things. His intentions were good. Like in Operation Impending Doom One. All he meant to do was destroy a planet and become famous. The planet indicator was blurry! He wasn't on drugs or anything! THAT wasn't his fault!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
1 Just before he says goodnight  
  
2 He looks up with a little smile at me and he says  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
2.1 It's strange, really. I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am. But it's strange what he will tell me, stupid or not. His dream is to be famous, important.just significant.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___-  
  
3 If I could be like that, I would give anything  
  
4 Just to live one day, in those shoes  
  
5 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
6 He says if only he could live on day in respected shoes, not be so short and unimportant.he says he would give anything.  
  
7 ______________________________________________________________________  
  
8 If I could be like that, what would I do?  
  
9 What would I do?  
  
10 _____________________________________________________________________  
  
11 "But if by some impossible chance that actually does happen, what would I do?" He ponders out loud to me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
12 Now and dreams we run  
  
13 __________________________________________________________________  
  
13.1 But, as he says, "I can still dream, right?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________--  
  
14 She spends her days up in the North Park  
  
Watching the people as they pass  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Now I'm starting to worry about my sister. All she does is play her GameSlave and go to Skool. She never does anything else. She likes to go to the park and just sit there, watching the people and playing her game.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
15 And all she wants is a little piece of this dream  
  
Is that too much to ask?  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I think what she really wants is to be normal. She is a social outcast like me. Well, she doesn't even try. It's like she accepts it. That worries me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
16 With a safe home, and a warm bed  
  
17 On a quiet little street  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
But I remember when all this started. It was when Mom went away. Dad said she disappeared. She died. I know. It affected her so much more than me. She felt safe, protected, with her. The two were so close. Now, she has a screwed life because she's gone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto  
  
That's all she needs, Yeah!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
She needs something she knows will never go away. I think that's her GameSlave. She can't trust Dad because he's always working. She can't trust me because I'm always out doing stuff about the paranormal, and one night or day, I just may never come back.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
18 If I could be like that, I would give anything  
  
19 Just to live one day, in those shoes  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I feel so sorry for him. Just because of bad maintenance his reputation and career were destroyed. Now he'd give anything to just live one day in respected shoes.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
20 If I could be like that, what would I do, lord  
  
21 What would I do?  
  
______________________________________________________________________--  
  
I know that he would try to do incredible feats so even when he's a Mr. Noname again he would be remembered, sort of. But he still doesn't know just quite what to do.  
  
____________________________________________________________________--  
  
22 If I could be like that, I would give anything  
  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
  
______________________________________________________________________-  
  
I see the way she looks out at the popular people and I know how badly she feels, how much of an outsider she is. I feel it too. It's like it runs in the family. Once she told me she would give anything to live one day when she's not a misfit.  
  
___________________________________________________________________--  
  
23 If I could be like that, what would I do?  
  
24 What would I do?  
  
__________________________________________________________________-  
  
She said she would do things. Just things. Nothing in particular. She wouldn't reveal that much to me.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
25 If I could be like that, I would give anything  
  
26 Just to live one day, in those shoes  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
He hasn't been feeling too good lately. With all the stress of Earth, working, his invasion, putting up with the more insane side of me, Dib, and more, he's having a hard time putting up with it. Once again, he would give anything to live one day in someone respected's shoes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
  
What would I do?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Still, she seems happy enough on the outside.when people actually talk to her. But still, I know how much she aches inside. But what WOULD she do if she ever got her chance?  
  
__________________________________________________________________-  
  
Falling in I feel I am falling in to this again  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
At the very same time, Zim, the green boy from Irk, and Gaz, the game- obsessed social misfit, while they were lying in bed, said, "Well, I can dream, can't I?"  
  
  
  
*************************THE END******************************  
  
Author's Note: Well, I wasn't crying, but I was made considerably more depressed. By the way, if you didn't know, GIR was telling the story for Zim and Dib was telling the story for Dib. See you all!  
  
27 


End file.
